Just A Little Blood
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: When Castiel accidently cuts his finger, Dean's unexpected phobia is revealed. Coffee Shop AU.
Castiel was wiping down the counter when he looked up at the clock absentmindedly. He smiled to himself when he saw it was almost 5pm. That meant Dean would be heading in for his third coffee of the day before he headed home.

At first Castiel had thought that the man was suffering from a severe caffeine addiction, until one day he had struck up a conversation with Castiel and they had been bonding ever since.

After getting in trouble with his boss a few times - customers complained about him holding up the queue - Castiel had told Dean he could only talk during his break or in quiet periods, so Dean had tailored his visits around that. At present, the cafe was empty.

Castiel could just so easily get lost when talking to Dean. He had led a fascinating life traveling the country with his father and brother. Castiel felt quite tedious in comparison, but Dean always said that he enjoyed his company. He had quite the sense of humour too, even if Castiel didn't always understand it. Dean's appearance was also very appealing.

He was simply endearing overall. Castiel just wished he had the nerve to tell him so.

Saddened slightly by his lack of courage Castiel only perked up when the bell above the door rang.

Dean walked in with his shirt wrapped around his waist, the t-shirt he was wearing hugging every muscle. Castiel had to stop scrubbing to admire him.

He had a faint smudge of oil on his left cheek - he worked at the mechanic's next door - but even so Castiel thought he looked as handsome as ever.

"Hello, Dean" he beamed.

"Hey, Castiel" Dean returned the wide smile.

Dean had fallen for the barista the first time he had walked into the coffee shop and saw him. Castiel had such a sweetness and innocence about him - with his beautiful blue eyes - but he could certainly fight back when a customer got unjustifiably huffy with him. Dean liked that.

"You've got a little something" Castiel said with a teasing smirk as he leaned forward and wiped his cloth across Dean's cheek.

"Oh, thank you" Dean blushed.

"Have you been busy this afternoon?" Castiel asked as he started to prepare Dean's regular order.

"Nah, been quiet all day" Dean said as he folded his arms and leaned on the counter.

For the moment he enjoyed being able to have simple small talk which wasn't forced or awkward, however he perhaps hoped for more one day.

"Lucky" Castiel scoffed. "I've been rushed off my feet until now."

"Sucks to be you" Dean jibed lightly. "I don't know if I can be bothered to cook when I get home. Could you make me up a bagel too please?"

"Sure" Castiel said as he put the finished cup of coffee down in front of the other man. "What kind?"

"Mmm...surprise me" Dean smirked.

Castiel got a fresh bagel from the bread counter and started to cut it with a knife.

He let out a surprised yelp when the knife nicked his finger. He quickly put the digit in his mouth to try and stop the bleeding.

"Cas? What happened? Are you-"

Castiel turned to Dean and saw how worried he looked.

"I'm fine" he assured him showing Dean the wound. "It's just a small cut. I'm so sorry, I'll just get a bandaid and I'll get you a new bagel..."

He trailed off when he realised Dean wasn't paying attention. He seemed to have gone a little pale and he was staring at Cas' bleeding finger with an almost scared expression.

"Dean?" Castiel asked softly.

"Oh no" Dean whispered as he started to tremble a little. "Please, no."

Castiel watched in horror as Dean fell to the floor.

"Dean!"

Castiel jumped over the counter and knelt down beside the other man. He was unconscious.

"Oh gosh, Dean, wake up!" Castiel pleaded as he moved the mechanic's head to rest in his lap.

When Dean started mumbling what sounded like Castiel's name the barista shook his shoulders slightly.

"Yes, Dean, I'm here" he assured him as he ran a hand through Dean's hair and pushed it back. "C'mon, you're alright."

Dean moved his head from side to side as he started to come to.

He slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Castiel looking down at him he was entranced that he almost forgot he was lying on the floor.

"Thank god" Castiel sighed. "What happened!?"

"Oh" Dean blushed deeply as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I kinda...sorta...don't handle the sight of blood too well."

"Oh, I'm sorry" Castiel said as he helped Dean to his feet.

"It's not your fault" Dean mumbled. "I'm just weak."

"I'm afraid of storms."

Dean blinked feverishly. That was the last thing he'd expected Castiel to say.

"Really?"

"Yes. Sometimes i just hide in my closet" Castiel stated. "So...you're not the only one who has an irrational fear, okay?" He offered a kind lopsided smile.

"Yeah, right" Dean said returning the gesture.

"I'm sorry I made you faint though" Castiel said. "Maybe...I could take you to dinner sometime to make up for it?"

"Yes" Dean replied without hesitation. "I'd like that a lot."


End file.
